Recently, the minimal dimension of metallic interconnects on semiconductor integrated circuits is becoming 30 nm or less due to strong demands for miniaturization. In such fine interconnects, the electrical resistivity of these interconnects becomes much higher than that of bulk crystal. This phenomenon is well known as the size effect on resistivity in metals. For example, resistivity of copper interconnects starts to increase when its minimal dimension becomes 100 nm or less.